


Treats

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caesar had a long day at work and Kevin is there to make him happy, Kevin is wearing lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesar Santiago has a very long day, while Kevin believes to have the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaariOsamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaariOsamu/gifts).



> It is the wonderful Carro's birthday today! And thus, this is a gift. She's been a wonderful friend.

Kevin grinned. Not that the act in itself was unusual, but he was dressing up in the laciest lingerie he could find. Caesar would be home soon, and he wanted to surprise his darling doctor. The dark colors stood out against his skin, making him slightly darker. He slipped on his stockings, quickly attaching them to his garters. With a quick twist around, he checked himself in the mirror. “Hmmm.” The colors were nice, but there was something missing. He could put on a bow, perhaps? He opened a drawer with his hairpieces. They were a little dusty with disuse, considering it had been years since he had longer hair. It was hard to wear them without the hair. One side was shaved, the other cut according to his specifications.

He picked up a black bow, a lace one he hadn’t worn in, how long, ten years, perhaps? Kevin carefully clipped it into his hair, pleased with the effect. It stood out against the blonde of his hair. “Should I wear the top..?” He asked himself. Sure, he could pull it on, but Caesar would be home within five minutes, and Kevin wanted to wear at least a little bit of makeup. He would just have to go without the top. Caesar wouldn’t make a big deal of it anyway. He’d appreciate it, but in the end, a top would get in the way once they were actually in bed, Kevin mused as he fixed his mascara. Just a light touch up, a glimmer of eye shadow, and it was perfect. Right on time. Kevin looked back towards the bedroom, softly counting down until Caesar would walk through and greet him just as he always did. “Three, two, one,” he murmured as Caesar predictably walked through the door.

“Hello, Kevin! I trust you had a good day at the radio station?”

“Yes! It was enjoyable, I met many new people. Oh, it was lovely!”

“Excellent. Don’t mind me, I’m just going to-oh?” Caesar paused, staring at his partner. Kevin took the moment to stand from his vanity, and shake his hips.

“Do you like it?”

“I do. It’s a shame I’m going to ruin a perfectly good shower to completely ravish you. I’m not exactly dirty, but I’d rather smell nice when we’re making love.” Kevin smiled and slid his arms around Caesar’s waist.

“You smell perfectly fine. Why not shower after we have our fun, hmm? Showering together is efficient.” He pressed a quick kiss to his neck, and then nuzzled into him.

“Fine. Only because you asked so nicely. Showering together would be much more efficient.” Caesar relented and pressed a kiss to the top of Kevin’s head. “To what do I owe this occasion? You certainly pulled all the stops, did I do something right?”

“I felt like being spontaneous. Besides, you’ve been working so hard, and I think,” Kevin paused to rub against him, “you deserve a little something special.” With that, he pulled back to unbutton his suit jacket, slipping it off his shoulders to crumple on the ground. “Hmm. I do love the charcoal gray on you, but I’m afraid I can’t just allow you to ruin a good suit.” Kevin picked up the jacket and laid it on the dresser, returning to remove his waist coat and back to the dresser. He did this with each piece of clothing, until Caesar was left in silk boxers. Caesar, for his part, was left with a smile as Kevin pressed a kiss to his neck. And then his lips. Such soft, wonderful lips. Before he had the chance to deepen it, Kevin pulled away and led him to the bed.

“I do enjoy your stockings, and the bow is a nice touch,” Caesar murmured as Kevin straddled him.

“Oh, I thought you would like that.~” He grinned and kissed him lightly, just the barest brush of his lips. Caesar was so lovely beneath him. The doctor placed a hand on the back of Kevin’s head, beginning to kiss him harder, nipping his lip. The way Kevin moaned into it was perfect, and then his tongue was sliding into his mouth. His darling broadcaster always took his time with kissing him, the slick muscle pressed against his own. Caesar’s other hand wandered down Kevin’s back, only stopping to squeeze his ass.

“You little sneaky man.” Kevin had pulled away, and shook a finger at his partner.

“I couldn’t help it.” Caesar grinned, and then moaned as Kevin marked his neck. “Kevin! Not so hard, I have work tomorrow.”

“I know. Just thought a little would go a long way.” He smiled against Caesar’s skin, moving to his chest to mark there, enjoying the blossoming bruises. Caesar couldn’t complain about these marks, they were there for his enjoyment, and his alone. Instead of berating him again, he laid back, letting out mewls and moans as Kevin marked him. “See? It’s not so bad,” he murmured before biting into his hip, sucking on the skin much harder than just moment before. It was worth watching Caesar arch up, his breathing far more labored.

Kevin began sliding off the silk covering one of his favorite parts of his boyfriend. Caesar was already half-hard, and the radio host internally congratulated himself for getting him worked up so quickly. His breath ghosted over the erection. He was waiting for Caesar to beg, just the way he preferred when they were in bed together. Caesar, for his part, was squirming beneath him.

“Kevin, please. Please.” It wasn’t to his liking, but considering his long day, Kevin acquiesced. He lapped at the tip, a smile on his lips. The delicious moan spilling from Caesar’s mouth was so wonderful, egging him on to tuck his lips beneath those sharp teeth. They would cut him, but how badly the prick would depend on how enthusiastic his blow job would be. He would be careful tonight. It wouldn’t be worth it if he ended up bleeding too much. Kevin took the head into his mouth, sliding further down the shaft. Bobbing his head slowly, he looked up at Caesar, humming softly. He took his time, sucking and worshipping him the way he should have been treated. His tongue swirled about the head, relishing the sounds spilling from his boyfriend’s lips.

The radio host pulled back, licking up the precum at the tip of Caesar’s cock. Kevin grinned, scrambling off the bed to dig through one of the night stand drawers for lube. Once he had the bottle in hand, he bounced back onto the bed. He kneeled between Caesar’s legs, flipping up the cap and pouring some onto his hand. Kevin slicked up a finger and carefully eased it into his boyfriend. “Kevin!” He cried out.

“What?~ You can’t complain about this.” Kevin smiled warmly this time, carefully slipping another digit in. He let him get used to the feeling. Carefully thrusting them in, trying to find that particular spot that would make him cry out in pleasure. Once he hit it, Caesar moaned, pressing down onto his hand. Kevin began scissoring his fingers, slowly opening him up. “Let me know when you’re comfortable.”

“I’m comfortable now. You’ve had me looking forward to this, even if it was a surprise.”

“I’m glad I have you relaxed.” Kevin pulled out, slicking his dick with lube. He pressed against his entrance, carefully pushing in. A soft hiss slipped his lips, giving Caesar some time to adjust. He looked stunning like this, skin contrasting beautifully against the golden sheets. Kevin stopped, just taking in how Caesar looked. His hair was a mess, some sweat beading along his forehead; his eyes closed in absolute pleasure. He himself felt chills of pleasure running up his spine.  A quick rock pushed him in further, slowly sinking in. “You feel just as wonderful as the Smiling God intended.”

Caesar squirmed beneath him. Once Kevin was at the hilt, he pulled out part of the way and thrust back in, taking his time. Each thrust was slow and agonizing for his scientist. This was a slow build, each rock of Kevin’s hips worked them both closer to the inevitable climax. He didn’t want this to go fast. Caesar moaned in time with each thrust, Kevin groaning above him. Nails dug into the radio host’s back, clawing red marks down his shoulder blades. “K-hah-Kevin!”

He began thrusting harder, wanting to reach that euphoria of orgasm. Caesar was squeezing around him, and he was there in absolute bliss as he shuddered and released inside him. Kevin eased himself out after resting, wincing with sensitivity. Noting Caesar hadn’t yet reached his full potential, he began lapping at the tip of his cock again. Slowly drawing his erection into his mouth. He sucked hard, bobbing his head along the shaft. Caesar’s hands gripped into his hair, letting out a yelp once he hit his peak. Kevin swallowed what he could, pulling back a moment later. “Now we can go shower.”

“I may be a little too comfortable right here, I’m afraid. Perhaps a short nap before getting in?” Caesar asked.

“I’m afraid not! You’ll never wake up again if we don’t get in now,” Kevin teased.

“Fine. Just one minute more, and I’ll get up.”

Kevin grinned at him before snuggling up under his chin. “Maybe two minutes, but not a minute more.” Caesar grunted his agreement.

 


End file.
